Luv Sux
by Naruto.Girl56
Summary: Set in New Moon Nikki and her family just moved to Forks and her sister Katie jumped rite into a realtionship with a boy and her sisters seem to be making friends leaving Nikki alone that is until a boy from school shows an interest in her.
1. Prolouge

My name's Nichole Allison Martin. I seem like a normal 16 year old. Well I was, until my family moved to Forks. It was there I met my friends. People like Bella, Edward, Alice, everyone. I didn't really have a problem with the Cullen's concidering what they are, but, I never thought the guy I really liked would turn out to be something supernatural too. It's funny too, because a year ago I never would of thought they even existed and know, my life couldn't be more...well different.


	2. Chapter 1

"Nichole! Get up or you'll be late!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I groaned knowing that school was today. I didn't want to go. I sat up anyways. Chloe opened the door. She was wearing too much make up around her eyes but her black extentions looked really good though.

"Better get up. Mom's running late and you know how she gets."

"Ya ya. Go down stairs. Is Summer up?"

"Summer left. She went for a run, came home, took a shower, got ready, and decided to walk to school."

"Alright be down in a little bit."

"Alright hurry or I'll still your car."

"The only key's in my room!"

"So you think." She said half way down the stairs. I got up and got dressed. This was our 2nd school this year. After our mom and dad split up my mom thought we all could use a fresh start. It's hard though.

What worse is that Cole, our brother, chose to go with our dad. Now it's just me, Chloe, Summer, Kori, and Katrina. Not to mention our cousin Taylor's going to be living with us soon. Talk about a full house. Well Taylor isn't really anyone's fault. Her mother died and our mom's the only family she has left.

So after I got dressed brushed my hair and teeth I walked down stairs. Chloe, Kori, and Katrina were waiting for me.

"Bout time girl." Kori said.

"Quiet. Like you want to go as much as I do."

"Ya Kori. We all didn't really want to move out of Johnston." Katrina said.

"I know. Well we better go and get it over with."

"Ya. Get your asses in the car." I said. Then the four of us piled in my car and drove to school.

When we got there it was weird. Having everyone stare at us as we got out. It was like we had crazy hair colors. Chloe and I have blonde hair while Summer and Kori have brown, and Katrina has black hair. So no crazy colors.

We went through it like we would any other school. We got out classes, went to class, stayed to ourselves. Like always. We were all weird that way. We don't go to people. We liked keeping to ourselves. Of course we'd all find our friends after a while it's just how we started out.

I walked into my math class. The teacher pointed me to a seat next to a girl who was a little pale, and had long dark brown hair.I sat down and we really surprised when she started talking to me right away.

"Hi. My name's Bella Swam."

"I'm Nikki Martin."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah. It's weird."

"I went through the same thing last year. People here are really nice though. It won't take long to make friends."

"Thanks." We were both silent for a while.

"Why don't you sit with me at lunch? I'll introduce you to some real good people."

"Sure why not?" I didn't think it would hurt. Making friends wan't something I was good at so I thought meeting some people Bella knew would help.

The rest of my classes weren't as pleasent as Math. People avoided me alot. I don't know why. Did they think I was trouble or somthing? All well who really cares. The day was like that, until lunch.

"Hey Nikki!" I looked over and Chloe was dragging some guy over. He was really pale and had longish black hair. "This is Josh. I met him like the day we started moving in."

"And I care because?"

"Well I thought you'd like to meet my new boyfriend."

"What? You barly know the guy."

"I don't give a damn. He's nice, helpful, and is really the only person that'll talk to me. So you made any friends yet?"

"Not really sure."

"Well Katrina's made some already from music class, Kori with some spoty girls, and Summer with the cheerleaders."

"Wow, so as always I'm behind everyone. Thanks for always giving me the best news of the day Chloe." I sai harshly and stormed off.

"Nikki!" I heard Bella call my name. She came over with another girl. "This is Alice. Carful she's a little weird but she's really fun."

"Hi." She said.

"Hey."

"Come on meet everybody else." Alice grabbed my hand and drug me over to a table where two guys sat. Her hand was really cold. If could of pulled away I would of. "That's Jasper, and then Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"Hello." Jasper said.

"Nice to meet you. Bella's told us about you." Edward said.

"Hi." Bella sat down next to Jasper and Bella next to Edward.

"You can sit down Nikki." Bella said.

"Ya. We won't bite." Alice said. They all started laughing. I sat down in between Bella and Alice.

"So where are you from?" Edward asked.

"Johnston. It's pretty far north."

"I see. How are you guys settliing in?"

"Fine. It's pretty crouded at home. I have three sisters and a brother, but he doesn't live with us."

"So it's you four and your mom?" Alica asked.

"Ya. Soon though our cousin Taylor's coming to live with us. Her mom died and my mom's the only family she has."

"That's horrible."

"Ya but we don't mind. Taylor's fun anyways."

"Well if need anything you can always call one of us." Jasper said.

"Ya. Here give your phone." Alice said. I gave her my phone. When she was done she gave it back. "There. Now you have all four of our numbers in there."

"Thanks. I don't think I've ever met people like you."

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"You guys don't jump to anything and you actually get to know me. People don't normally do that for me."

"You're a pretty cool person why wouldn't we?" Alice said. I shrugged. I didn't really know. I didn't care either. I was making friends. I was happy for once. I havn't been happy in a long time. Not since that day with my dad.

_I was walking home with my dad late one night. I was maybe 13 or 14. I felt like we were being followed. I'm sure dad felt it too. He wouldn't let go of my hand, and he never hold my hand anymore. We turned a corner and a guy with long blonde hair and bright red eyes was there. My dad tryed to ignore him, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He scared me to the point I didn't know if I was still walking or being drug by my father. Then he put his hand on my dad's shoulder and turned him around._

_"You'll do." He said. Before my dad could do anything he started to run, holding onto my hand tightly as I ran behind him. I didn't understand what was going on or who that guy was. Then my dad tripped, almost taking me down with him. He told me to run before he caught up with us. Being as scared as I was I did. I ran as fast as I could, but he didn't go after my dad. He was going for me. Like he was playing some game with me. I ran and ran but he caught me, flung me into the side of a brick wall. My arm was all cut up but I still got up and ran. I started screaming as loud as I could. I screamed for help. I was so afraid I didn't stop running and help never came. I fell when I was running around a corner. Then I saw his eyes again. They were bright red and he smiled down at me. I saw his sharp teeth as he knelt down._

_"_Nichole! Nichole! Nikki!" Iw oke up screaming to my mom shaking me away. I jolted up, breathing heavy and covered in a cold sweat. I looked around to make sure I was home again. "Nikki!" I looked at my mom. "You're fine. It was just a nightmare." I shook my head. She got up and left but only to be replaced by Katrina.

"You alright?"

"Ya. I think so."

"Were dreaming about that night again?"

"Ya. Every little detail. I'll never forget that thing."

"The police said it was a phyco killer. Not some creature."

"I know what I saw Katrina. I saw his teeth. They were fangs."

"Are you still on this? Not even dad believed you, and almost went crazy."

"I know what I saw that night!"

What the hell is with the screaming?" Chloe said as she walked into my room.

"Nikki's still on that creature thing."

"You never know Kat. Maybe she did see somthing. We weren't there so we don't know."

"You both are fucking crazy and I'm going back to bed. Night!" Then she left.

"I know what I saw that night."

"What did you see?"

"That guy that attacked me, chased me...he was...a vampire."


	3. Chapter 2

Thank god the next day was Satuday. I called Bella to see if I could talk to her. See if she's believe me.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure what is it?"

"You have to promise not to make fun of me or think I'm crazy."

"Promise."

"Do you think there's such a thing as vampires?" She looked at me shocked for a moment. As if she didn't know what to say. "You think I'm crazy. Nobody ever believes me. Why try!" I turned to go back home but she stopped me.

"No. I believe you, but why the sudden question?"

"Last night I had a nightmare. It was of I night when I was like 13 14, I was chased by a man and when he smiled at me I saw fangs. I know I didn't imagine it, and I know my eyes weren't playing tricks on me either...It was a vampire."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. 100%."

"Come with me." She grabbed my arm and led me to her truck. "Get in." I did and she got in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"To Edwards." Then she drove off. When she pulled up I was amazed. Their house was really nice. "Come on." I followed her in the house. "Guys I brought Nikki!" Then Edward, Alice, and Jasper came down stairs.

"Hey Nikki!" Alice said and hugged me. Again she was so cold.

"Umm guys. Nikki needs to talk to guys about somthing."

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing really." I was getting a bad feeling about somthing. "Bella would you take me home? Please?"

"Ya sure." I think she could tell how I was feeling. I walked out the front door and, with my luck, tripped and cut my hand.

"Ah." I stood up and it was pretty bad. "Alice can I use the bathroom. I need to clean this off." I turned back into the house and Jasper looked different. Then he lunged towards me but Alice and Edward stopped him. I backed away when I saw his teeth. Fangs.

"Bella take her home!" Edward yelled. That's when I ran to Bella's truck. Bella ran over and quickly started it, the drove off.

"The hell...are they...are they vampires!" I looked at Bella. She didn't look at me. "Bella!"

"Just, let them tell you ok? It's not my secret to tell ok?" I sat back and tryed to calm down. Bella pulled up at her house. "Come on. Let's get that cleaned up." She took me inside to the bathroom. She helped me clean up and wrap the cut. "Jasper's goign to want to apoligize. Would you go back there?"

"Ya. I just didn't expect them to be the thing that's haunted me for years."

"What did he look like? The vampire."

"Long blonde hair, bright red eyes, weird look on his face when he looked at you."

"James. He hunted me once." She showed me her arm. It had a large scare on it. Like two crescent moons.

"What happened?"

"James bit me. Edward had to suck out the venom, or I'd be like him now."

"Why do you sound upset?"

"You wouldn't like my answer." That's when I got it.

"You want to be a vampire?" She gave me a guilty look. "I have nothing agsinst vampires, it's just that one. If you become one it's your choice."

"Glad to know you think that way. Edward doesn't want that for me."

"Well think about, he knows what you're asking for and obivously he doesn't like being one."

"Yeah. Well there you go. Want to try and go back?" I shook my head and we went back to the Cullens.

We walked in and there were two others.

"Hello Bella." The man said.

"Hi Carlise. Nikki that's Carlise and his wife Esme."

"Hello." Esme said.

"Hi."

"Where's Jasper and them at?" Bella asked.

"Outside." Bella led me out the back and we found the three of them.

"Hey." Jasper stood up.

"I'm really sorry for what I almost did."

"It's fine. You shocked me more than anything. It's just find Jasper." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Guys. Nikki was goign to talk to you about a dream she had but I pretty much explained it to her."

"What was it?" Edward asked.

"When I was younger I was chased by a vampire. Bella told who it was."

"It was James." Bella stated.

"We killed him." Jasper said.

"This was a while ago but the memory still haunts her."

"It didn't do it until I moved to Forks too." I said.

"Could it have somthing to do with Victoria?" Edward asked.

"It could. I'm not sure." Alice said.

"Well first thing we need to do right now though," Edward turned to me, "you mind being friends with vampires?" I smiled.

"Not at all. I've never been normal, why should my friends." We all started laughing.


	4. Chapter 3

The weekend went by fast but it was alot of fun. Knowing that the vampire that haunted my past was gone made me feel alot better. Also knowing that Edward, Alice, Jasper, and everyone trust me with their secret helped too. This year I wasn't the one being alone all the time. I had friends, pretty cool one's too. Except when you put Alice with a credit card. Then it's the mall until I can't stand.

On Monday though, another surprise hit me.

I got up easier for school. I looked forward to it. I mean I had a reason to be there. I got up, got dressed, brushed my hair and put it up, and brushed my teeth. I slid down the stair railing and landed with aperfect.

"I give that a 7 and 1/2." Summer said.

"7 and 1/2? That was so at least a 9 and 1/2 or even 10."

"Sorry. Kori did a back flip down the stairs and laned witha perfect."

"Ya that wins." I walked into the kitchen. "Alright if you're getting a ride then hurry your butts into the car now!" Then I went outside and got in the drivers seat. Next thing I know, Chloe's in the front seat and Katrina, Kori, and Summer are in the back. "You guys are fast."

"Just get to driving." Kori said.

"Fine!" Then I drove off. Man I can't wait until Chloe get's her car. Then I can leave when I want.

I park the car next to Bella, then next to Bella, was the Cullens. No we did not plan that.

"Hey guys." I said getting out of the car.

"So this is what the great Nikki drives?"

"Hey I have just enough room to fit everyone in it. I don't what I'm going to do when Taylor gets here, and no I'm letting my friends bye me a car!"

"Hey we're just being nice." Edward said.

"No need to get snappy." Jasper said. Both of us laughed.

"Well my first period got switched so I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Alright." Alice said. Then I walked off.

I didn't know the schoot very well obivously and I didn't want to be late. As it turns out it wasn't hard finding the room at all. It was like two doors down from my old class. I ended up being really early. There was only one other person. It was boy and he was pretty tall, tan, and his black hair was pretty long for a guy. Not saying guys can't have long hair. I mean it works for this guy. I looked over at the teacher, writing somthing on the board. He looked at me and put the chalk down.

"Ah you must be Nichole. You can sit over there." He said before walking out of the room. I went over and sat at the seat he pointed to. It was the one next to the boy. I set down my bag and sat down. I took out a bottle of water and took a drink.

"Are you new here?" The boy asked. I set the bottle down on the table.

"Ya. I started Friday. You?"

"I've been here for a week. I'm kind of new. I'm Jacob by the way but you can call me Jake."

"Nikki." He smiled and laughed a little. I smiled back.

"So where'd you move from?"

"Johnston up north."

"How do your parents like it here?"

"It's just my mom. She's not home much though, so it's just me and my sisters."

"Ah. What happened to your dad?"

"He umm he began having some mental issues, after somthing happened to him, so my parents split up because my mom didn't want us around him." I took a deep breathe, "My brother still lives with him though."

"Wow. What happened to him."

"My family doesn't like to talk about. Mostly me."

"Ah I get it."

"What about you?"

"I live with my dad."

"That's it?"

"Ya. I'm normally in the garage though, and my dad normally goes to Charlies."

"So what you're all alone in your garage? Don't you having any friends?"

"Ya I got friends, they come around every now and then. They go to school on the reservation so I don't see as often."

"You live on the reservation? I thought you had to go to school there?"

"I wanted to get out. So I transfered here."

"Ah. I see."

"So how you llike Forks?"

"It's nice. Could use better weather but, I like the forests."

"You should come to La Push sometime, and see the beaches."

"There are beaches around here?"

"Ya. They're really nice too. I could show you some time."

"That'd be great."

"How about this weekend? Better go while it's still summer."

"Sure why not."

"Cool." He wrote something down and slid it over. "Give me a call Saturday when you're ready and I'll pick you up."

"Alright." I took the paper with Jake's number on it. Then the bell rang and it didn't take long for the seats to fill up.

"Ok class take your seats, and pass up the assignment." The teacher said as he walked in the room.


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the day I couldn't get Jake out of my head. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. Anyways at lunch I was running late. I had to go back to my locker and look for somthing. I couldn't find it and I was starting to freak out.

"Are you looking for this?" I turned around and Jake was holding my note book. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks god. I thought I lost it."

"It has your name in the back so." He opened it up.

"Hey!"

"Luv Sux? What is this?"

"It's nothing." I said grabbing it from him.

"Tell me. Please."

"It's really nothing."

"Come on. With a title like that it's not nothing."

"It's just a story ok?"

"About?"

"You are so nosy." I put the book in my back pack and closed my locker.

"I just want to know the real you." I ley out a sigh and turned towards him.

"I'm a writer ok? This story's really important to because it's my dreams."

"Dreams?" I sat down with my back to my locker and Jake sat next to me.

"When I 15 I had these dreams. About a girl and this boy who loved each other, but could never be togeather."

"Why?"

"She was like a princess where she came from and he wasn't human."

"What do you mean 'wasn't human'?"

"He was some creature. Something that killed others. He was afraid to be with her because he was afraid he would hurt her, kill her."

"I see. Sounds like an interesting story. Ever going to let me read it?"

"Nope. Not even my own famliy knows about this." I got up. "And niether do you." He got up.

"What were we talking about?"

"Excatly."

"So I was thinking, why don't you and I hang out after school? You can come see La Push."

"I thought that was this weekend?"

"Well ya, but I can show you some other places." I thought about it. Why not? He's nice, cute, and as nosy as he is, I think I might, repeat might, have a small crush on him.

"Sure. It's a date." I laughed a little and went to lunch.

"Nikki!" I looked over and Alice rushed over to me. "So, a date with Jacob huh?"

"How'd you know?" I said grabbing an apple.

"Oh right haha you don't know."

"Know what?" Her and eye started for the table.

"I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and then Jasper can control people's mood."

"Cool. Wait. Edward can read minds?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"Don't worry he knows what to keep a secret."

"That makes me feel a little better." We sat down.

"So Nikki any plans this weekend?" Edward asked.

"Ya we should do somthing." Jasper said.

"Actually I have plans. I'm going to the beach with someone."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Jacob." Edward said.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Edward and Jasper started laughing.

"Jacob Black?" Bella asked.

"Ya you know him?" I took a bite out of my apple.

"Ya he's an old friend of mine."

"Ah. You're not mad or anything are you?"

"Course not. Jake's a great guy."

"Just making sure. Katrina dated a close friend of her best friend and it distoyed their friendship."

"Well, we're not Katrina and that girl." We all laughed and I took another bite of my apple.

"Hey Nikki why don't you come play baseball with everyone later?" Alice asked.

"Maybe. What time?"

"The storm won't get here until about 7." Jasper said.

"Depends on when I get home and if my mom'll even let me go."

"If she doesn't sneak out." Edward said.

"Ya that'll work. I'd need my car and Chloe'll hear me. She's the lightest sleeper ever, plus she sleeps in the living room."

"So climb out the window."

"And then what? Walk to whereever you guys are?"

"Or," Jasper smiled, "One of us could just run over and pick you up."

"You guys would drive over?"

"No he means run. Literaly run." Alice said. I looked at her confused.

"Vampire's are really fast." Bella said.

"Ah. Well I don't care. I'll try to make it back by like 6 30?"

"Perfect." Alice said.

After school I texted my mom to let her know I was going to a friends house, and told Chloe she could drive home. Then I went to my locker and put my books away. I closed the door and Jake was there, he freaked me out a bit so I jumped. He just laughed.

"Very funny. Done trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Ya. Come on." He led me outside and to a motercycle.

"Wow."

"Like it? Fixed it myself."

"Nice"

"Yep." He got on and started it up. "Get on." I got on behind him and held onto him as he took off. He drove a kind fo small house. "Here we are." We got off and I looked around.

"Where are we?"

"My place. Come on." He led me back to his garage.

"You really like cars don't you?"

"Ya. I work on them alot."

"I see that. Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No. I just had to park the bike here. I can't ride the bike out in the woods. Come on." He grabbed my arm and led me to the forest.

"So what are you showing me?"

"It's a surpise ok? Just shh."

"Man you're demanding." I said laughing. He laughed back. Then he turned around.

"Ok close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it, or I'll clover them and that'll make it harder to lead you."

"Fine." I closed my eyes and carfully walked where Jake led me.

"Alright open." I opened them and it was crystal clear river. A nice size one too.

"Wow. This is nothing like we have in Johnston." I set my bag down behind us.

"Ya. I found it like a month ago."

"How deep is it?"

"You tell me." Then he pushed me in. Well I got my answer. It was deep enough to dive in. I surfaced and looked up at him.

"That wasn't nice. If you were going to push me in couldn't wait until I changed? I have my gym closes you know."

"Ya I know that now."

"Well come on then."

"What?"

"Get in you dork!"

"Oh no. Don't think so."

"Oh I see. Jacob can push other people in but he won't get in himself."

"Yep that's house it goes." He said laughing. I got out and walked over to him.

"That's not fair."

"That's life." I smiled at him and pushed him in. I started busting up laughing. When I saw hime surface he gave me a glare. I laughed again and jumped in.

"That wasn't nice." He said mocking me. I splashed him.

"One I don't talk that girly and two, it's called payback." He laughed and we started having a slash fight.


End file.
